Destroy Malevolence
"Destroy ''Malevolence" é o 4º episódio da Primeira Temporada de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Foi ao ar pelo Cartoon Network em 17 de outubro. Seu título foi revelado primeiro no site de Anthony Daniels. Descrição oficial Padmé Amidala e C-3PO são feitos reféns por General Grievous, Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi tentam salvar a Senadora e completar a destruição da ''Malevolência. Anakin e Obi-Wan perseguem a Malevolência, na esperança de destruí-la antes que ela escape. Mas quando Padmé e C-3PO são capturados e feitos prisioneiros a bordo, os Jedi são forçados a traçar um novo plano. '' Resumo do enredo Durante a batalha, a Malevolência é seriamente avariada e seguida por três cruzadores da república. Impossibilitada de pular para o hiperespaço, Grievous é forçado a ganhar tempo. Para a sorte dele, Darth Sidious e Conde Dookan conseguiram fazer a Senadora Amidala (acompanhada por C-3PO) voar diretamente para a nave dele, acreditando ela que estava indo para negociar com o Supremo Executivo do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico. Uma vez que Padmé sai do hiperespaço, ela é atraída para a nave de guerra por um Raio Trator. Ela consegue entrar em contato com as forças da República, pedindo-lhes para continuar seus ataques, independentemente de sua própria segurança. Entretanto, Anakin, como seu marido, ordena para suas naves que cessem o ataque. thumb|Anakin e Padmé "curtindo um pequeno momento romântico sozinhos". Padmé equipa sua nave para explodir quando Grievous vier a bordo para capturá-la, livrando a Galáxia dele. Infelizmente, ele sobrevive a explosão e mandam seus droides efetuarem uma busca por ela e C-3PO. Anakin lidera uma missão de resgate composta por ele, Obi-Wan e R2-D2 para salva-la. A Crepúsculo deles se conecta a Malevolência por uma saída de ar de emergência, entram a bordo da nave e conseguem contatar a senadora, que passa sua localização para eles. Eles estabelecem um ponto de encontro no sistema de transporte da nave. Cada um pega um trem separado. Anakin usa A Força para trazer Padmé para ele porque um super droide destrói o resto do trem que ela estava. O trem vai para um túnel, onde eles curtem um pequeno momento romântico sozinhos; Obi-Wan tenta pegar C-3PO, mas é pego por outro trem. Quando eles estão quase se beijando, Anakin é contatado por Obi-Wan sobre C-3PO. Anakin planeja resgatá-lo, mas Padmé informa ao Jedi que o hiperpropulsor está perto de ser consertado; Obi-Wan vai até ele tentar destruí-lo. Entretanto, Grievous sabe sobre isso e envia droides para proteger o drive. Enquanto isso, Anakin e Padmé chegam a ponte quando a nave está quase pronta para saltar para o hiperespaço. Eles rapidamente destroem todos os droides e reprogramam o computador de bordo da nave. Eles, então, saem da ponte, escondendo os droides destruídos antes que os outros descubram o que aconteceu. [[Ficheiro:Kenobi vs Grievous Malevolence.jpg|thumb|left|Obi-Wan duelando contra Grievous na Malevolência.]] Obi-Wan duela com Grievous depois de despachar seu droides e tentando evitar os disparos do droides. Ele chega a nave junto com o resto do grupo, então eles deixam a nave, com Grievous em perseguição a eles em sua nave. Os droides na nave de guerra tentam pular para o hiperespaço e descobrem que Anakin re-programou o computador da nave para traçar um curso para a lua. Grievous assistem com horror como sua nave se choca com a lua próxima e deixa o sistema. [[Ficheiro:Die Zerstörung der Malevolence.jpg|thumb|A Malevolência colidindo com uma lua.]] Enquanto Grievous não foi morto na Malevolência, sua nave de guerra foi finalmente destruída e a Senadora Amidala é resgatada da nave. A derrota prejudica a credibilidade de Grievous com Conde Dookan, que termina a comunicação com o conde devido à vergonha da nave ter ser destruída. Elenco *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Soldados clone *'Corey Burton' como Conde Dookan *'Olivia d'Abo' como Luminara Unduli *'Anthony Daniels' como C-3PO *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano *'Tom Kane' como Wullf Yularen, Narrador *'Matt Lanter' como Anakin Skywalker *'Catherine Taber' como Padmé Amidala *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *'Matthew Wood' como Grievous, Droides de Batalha Aparições *C-3PO *Dookan *Grievous *San Hill *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Droide comandante de batalha OOM não identificado 1 *Droide comandante de batalha OOM não identificado 2 *Palpatine *R2-D2 *R7-D4 *Nala Se *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Luminara Unduli *Chefe médico clone não identificado *Wullf Yularen |droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 *Droides de batalha **Série de droides B ***Droide de batalha B-1 ****Droide de batalha bombeiro ***Droide de batalha B-2 ****B2-HA series super battle droid **Droideka **Droide de batalha série OOM ***Droide comandante de batalha OOM **Droide de Geometria Variável Autopropulsionado, Mark I *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo série 3PO |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Kaliida Nebula **Batalha perto de Kaliida Nebula |locations= *Territórios da Orla Interior **Sistema Prindaar ***Lua morta de Antar ****Subestação 9 4 *Territórios da Orla Exterior **Setor Chommell ***Sistema Naboo ****Naboo **Sistema Ryndellia ***Centro Médico Kaliida Shoals *Setor Quatro **Base da Confederação no Setor Quatro |organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Conde **Comandante Supremo dos Exércitos Droides **Clã Bancário InterGaláctico ***Executivo Supremo *República Galática **Senado Galáctico ***Senador **Grande Exército da República ***Oficial médico clone ***Soldados clone **Marinha da República ***Almirante ***Oficial naval clone ****Open Circle Fleet *Ordem Jedi **General Jedi ***High General **Cavaleiro Jedi **Mestre Jedi **Padawan |species= *Humano **Clone **Naboo *Kaminoano *Kaleesh **Ciborgue *Kel Dor *Mirialan *Muun *Togruta |vehicles= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Belbullab-22 starfighter ***''Soulless One'' **''Munificent''-class star frigate **''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser ***''Malevolência'' ****Rail jet *Grande Exército da República **Y-wing **[[Legends:Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter]] ***''Blade of Dorin'' **G9 Rigger freighter ***''Twilight'' **Hiperpropulsor docking ring ***Syluire-31 hiperespaço docking ring **Low Altitude Assault Transport ***Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry **''Pelta''-class frigate **Space station ***Kaliida Shoals Medical Center **V-19 Torrent starfighter **Destróier Estelar classe Venator ***''Negotiator'' ***''Resolute'' *Outros **H-type Nubian yacht |technology= *Armor **Phase I clone trooper armor *Blaster **Blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle **Blaster pistol ***ELG-3A blaster pistol *Breath mask **Antiox breath mask *Comlink *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Ciborgue *Docking clamp *Holographic technology **Hologram **Holoprojector **Imagecaster *Hiperpropulsor *Canhão de íons *Laser cannon *Sabre de Luz **Curved-hilt lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's third lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber *Navicomputer *Primary stabilizer *Scanner *Sensor jamming *Raio Trator *Turbolaser *Warhead |miscellanea= *Akul-tooth headdress *Ponte *Conning tower *Flagship *Hangar bay *Hiperespaço *Jedi apparel **Clone armor **Jedi cloak **Padawan braid ***Silka bead *Kaleesh cloak *Plan B *Reflective paint strip *Sith apparel **Vjun cloak *Strike force *Taskforce *Tattoo **Mirialan **Togruta *Togruta sash Línguas *Aurebesh *Binary *Galactic Basic Standard A Força *Force Jump *Force Sense *Telekinesis **Force Push }} Por trás das cenas Algumas idéias do script original incluíam: Panaka sendo capturado junto com Padmé e sendo brutalmente assassinado por Grievous; um duelo de sabres de luz entre Grievous e Plo Koon no exterior da Malevolência, no espaço; uma entrada furtiva dos Jedi a bordo da Malevolência congelando-os em Carbonita para passar pelo scanner de vida dos droides e raios de radiação.Interview with Henry Gilroy and Dave Filoni Enquanto as duas primeiras idéias foram eventualmente abandonadas completamente, "a manobra de infiltração em carbonita" foi adaptada depois pelo roteirista Henry Gilroy no enredo de Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom. Adicionalmente, o plano original de Anakin de entrar na Malevolência era um insensato mini-pulo para o hiperespaço ta deixar a nave Crepúsculo centímetros da nave inimiga. Padmé e C-3PO também foram originalmente para o local de batalha para ajudar na evacuação da base médica, mas essas coisas foram mudadas depois de revisões no script. Quando General Grievous e seus droides cercam Obi-Wan perto do hiperdrive, ele diz "hello there" (olá). Obi-Wan irá repetir esta fala para o General no "Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith" e dirá depois a fala para R2-D2 durante sua primeira aparição em "Star Wars: Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança". O comentário de Anakin sobre spinning "ser um bom truque" são referências a sua fala em "Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma". Esta é a primeira vez em que todos os personagens prequelos de Obi-Wan, C-3PO, R2-D2, Padmé e Anakin são todos exibidos na mesma seqüência; todos eles são exibidos simultaneamente em vários quadros, a bordo do "Crepúsculo", no final do episódio. Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars